Tigress's Po
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress's has always been protective over the people she loves. Especially when it comes to a certain panda and one fateful day a group of fan girls will learn that lesson. The hard way. Find out how and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Tigress's Po

Tigress was always a protective person. Especially when it came to people she cared about. At first it was Shifu when he adopted her from the orphanage. She would do her best to make him happy and while he slept she would prowl the night of the Palace to keep him safe. He may have never acted like a father to her all the time. But she still loved him as a father. Then it was Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey. She usually kept them at a distance because that how she was. But she would always protect them if they were ever in any danger. The next person she became protective over was someone she thought she could never care for. This person was someone Tigress at one time hated and could not stand to be in the same room as this person. Yet, no matter what she did even by her cruel and heartless words this person stuck by her. Never yelled at her for her words or used her cruelness against her. Just smiled and looked at her with those jade green orbs. He tried to make her laugh and held her when she was about to cry. This person was lazy at times, annoyed the hell out of her, but at the same time always had her back and was there whenever she needed him. This person was Po, a panda who became the Dragon Warrior. He was never trained in Kung Fu but still became the Dragon Warrior and soon Tigress's best friend. As their friendship strengthened Po did something the others couldn't do and that was melt Tigress's heart. Little by little he broke down her stone barrier and after the whole Shen thing she fell in love with Po. The very person she never wanted around. Now she would always want to keep him near. The one she pushed away countless times was the one who she wanted to hold close. Yes, Po was her other half but as the Dragon Warrior, many girls wanted to be his. Still Po kept his eyes on Tigress but one fateful day Tigress had to show some fan girls just who Po truly belonged with. It was a bright and sunny day and Tigress was outside meditating. Po was putting some stuff away and saw Tigress meditating. He knew she liked things quiet when she meditated so he said", Okay Po Tigress is meditating so let's just put this stuff up as fast as possible but be quiet so we don't disturb her." He carefully carried the stuff in his paws and passed Tigress without her knowing he was there. Then carefully he placed the stuff on the small metal rack outside and looked back to make sure Tigress didn't hear him. Her eyes were still closed and she looked very calm. Smiling he placed the last item on the metal rack and then carefully walked back and almost made it. But he was trying so hard to be quiet that he forgot to watch his footing and tripped over his oven feet causing him roll and knock into a tree. Tigress heard the noise and opened her golden eyes. She saw Po with his feet in the air and his head on the ground. "Uh don't mind me Tigress, just go back to meditating," Po said in an apologetic tone. He rolled onto his stomach and got to his feet. Tigress let out a sigh as she shook her head. A smile came to her face for she knew what Po was trying to do. Unbeknown to him she had heard his little conversation and thought it was a sweet gesture to put the stuff away quietly because he knew she liked silence when she was meditating. She got up from her spot to check on Po.

"You alright," she asked him hiding her grin.

"Yeah I am fine. Sorry about the noise I was trying to be quiet," Po said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to face the anger of Tigress.

"It is fine thanks for trying," Tigress said softly. Then with a sly grin she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Po's eyes went wide but eased into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. They let go breathing heavily as Tigress wrapped her tail around one of his legs. Po began to blush a deep red and Tigress couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Anyways I have to run into the village for some supplies and I was wondering if you needed anything," Po said nervously. He still couldn't believe that Tigress was his girlfriend.

"Some more peaches would be nice," Tigress said sweetly.

"You got it Kitten," Po said smiling. "I will back in about an hour. Mantis is going with me to get some more Almond Cookies for him and Monkey," Po told her.

"I'll be waiting and maybe later we could play checkers," Tigress said putting her hands behind her back.

"Okay by I call dips on red," Po said chuckling.

"Okay I will be black," Tigress told him. Then he gave her a quick kiss and headed on down towards the village with Mantis on his shoulder. Unbeknown to the two guys especially Po a few fan girls saw him from the corner of their eyes. They were so crazy about him that they all decided to get a kiss from him. Po was going through the market place picking up some peaches for Tigress. Mantis was hopping around trying to find a good price for almond cookies. Just then they were on their way back home when Po felt like they were being watched. Out of the corner of his eye he saw about five girls, two goats, one duck, and three pig girls. They seemed to be following Po and Mantis.

"Hey Mantis," Po began.

"Yeah Po," Mantis responded.

"Are those girls following us?" Po asked motioning behind him. Mantis looked back and saw the girls hiding behind crates and trying to get the others to hush.

"I think so," Mantis said. "What should we do?" he asked Po.

"Uh just keep walking and maybe if we ignore them. Then they might go away," Po said nervously. They continued walking but once they got to an alleyway the girls all ran at Po. They pinned him to the ground as one girl looked up at him.

"Hello Dragon Warrior, we are huge fans and we want a kiss from your sweet lips," said a pig girl giggling. Mantis managed to escape as he ran to get help. He ran back towards the Jade Palace and he ran into Tigress.

"Mantis what are you doing here?" Tigress asked in a confused tone. She saw how out of breath he was and she grew worried. "Where is Po?" Tigress said worriedly.

"Fan girls, alleyway, want to kiss him," Mantis panted out. Tigress's eyes turned into slits as her claws came out.

"Take me to him," she hissed. Po was struggling but each fan girl held him by the arms and legs. The pig girl in front of him began to put on some pink lipstick. She climbed on him as she got closer to his lips.

"Please I have a girlfriend," Po pleaded.

"We are your girlfriends now," the pig girl said slyly. Just as her lips were inches from his a loud growl was heard. Tigress leaping out of the shadows landed in front of Po causing all the fan girls to scream and run in fear.

"Tell all the other girls interested in the Dragon Warrior. He is mine understand so all of you back off!" Tigress roared as the fan girls ran away in fear. She turned back around to face Po. She helped him up to his feet as he smiled back at her.

"Thanks Ti, I owe you one," Po said softly.

"Hey nobody gets to put their lips on you but me," Tigress said firmly crossing her arms.

"Have no fear Kitten, you are the only one I want to kiss," Po assured her. Tigress just smiled as she kissed him on the lips and he held her tight. Mantis came to see if Po was okay and he saw them kissing. He smiled and silently left them alone. And that is how the story ends. Tigress may not have always been open with her emotions. But she will always protect her family especially Po, for he belonged with her. And no one would take him from her. Not even some silly fan girls, especially not some silly fan girls.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
